lost dragon
by scarletfire123
Summary: Toshiro died after the thousand year blood war, but somehow he manage to come back to life but he seemed a little different... PLS GIVE IDEAS AND REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY ( im all out of ideas)
1. lost

_**scarlet:**_** Hey readers, since this is my first fan fiction out of everything, pls don't judge too much because I'm still practicing but pls also tell me on what to change so I can correct my mistakes. Thank you :)**

_**Toshiro: **__** yeah, she reeeeeeeealy needs help, judging from her other fanfictions...**_

_**Scarlet: **_**would you stop bringing that up, I'm still practicing (crawls down a corner and cries)**

_**Toshiro: **_**fine I'll stop, but I bet you'll have lots of mistakes**

_**Scarlet**_: **just say the disclaimer thing already!**

_**Toshiro**_: **jeez.. Fine, Scarletfire doesn't own Bleach or any of the characters. Why do authors do these things anyways?**

_**Scarlet**_: **how am I supposed to know, I'm just copying on what other authors do because I thought that was the right thing to do**

_**Toshiro**_:**your hopeless**

_**Scarlet**_: **stop teasing me already**

**M**

Rain drops silently pour down on seireitei, as if like the weather, everybody mourned on the deaths of the division members, Especially on their sotaicho. Ever since the thousand year blood war started, a lot of shinigamies gave their life to protect seireitei, eventually, they won... But was it worth it?

They lost Yamamoto sotaicho, the 1st division fukitaicho**(n/a: I actually forgot his name so sorry)**, Uonahana taicho, and so on so forth. But the hardest impact that landed on most of the captains (that were still alive) was the death of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The young prodigy never deserved to die, he was still too young, and perhaps not ready to face death yet. But he insisted to join the war, after all, he did wanted to protect his love ones. But he paid the price of his choice, one of the Quincies turned him into a puppet and made him hurt his own kind. They knew that the only answer was to kill him, they didn't have any choice, he was too far gone to go back.

How could they let this happen? They knew he was going to die but they let him do it anyway. Was that how the gotei 13 worked? Letting children go to the battle field and let them die young when they knew what was going to happen? He never deserved this, he never deserved all of this.

**ICHIGO**

The young substitute quietly walked to the shrine, on top of it were candles, gifts, and a picture of the young captain on the middle. After the war, they really tried looking for his corpse but all they found was a pool of blood on the spot where he died, some say it was because of the drug that Mayuri used, and some say that maybe it just disappeared. No body knew what happened but to avoid arguments, they'd decided to hold a memorial service to him instead.

Shinigamies from all divisions quietly fall in line to give respects and gifts to the young prodigy. Some tried cheering people up by saying that Toshiro wouldn't want them to be sad, but he would want all of them to be brave, that they did great in the war, that they made him proud. But no matter what they say, deep down, they cried for his death.

Ichigo couldn't handle it anymore, the guilt was too much to carry. It was his fault, he should've known that Toshiro was in trouble, that he should've saved him from the Quincies control, it was his fault that he died. Just when his father told him about his past on being a shinigami, he thinked of Toshiro as his little brother. What kind of big brother would let his young sibling die? How is he going to explain this to his father now?

_Flash back..._

"Ichigo" his father said "Toshiro meant like a son to me, he reminded me of you" he grabbed an item in his pocket and placed it on Ichigo's palm. It was a silver necklace with a dragon emblem hanging on it "once you finished the war, I want you to give this to him. I've been wanting to give this to him myself but I never got the chance". He placed his hands on the substitutes shoulders " he's family Ichigo. Don't forget that. He may be a pain at first but he's your little brother now, make sure you protect him"

_End of flashback_

Once it was Ichigo's turn to see Toshiro's shrine, he gave his blessings and placed the necklace down on top. Now all that's left now was to say to his dad that he failed on protecting him...

_**In a lab...**_

"how's he doing?" asked a black figure while observing a certain person on a metal table.

"He's actually fine, if he continues to stay at this level then the experiment will surely work" says another black figuire wearing a white lab coat

"Any time now, then soul society will be destroyed..."

_**Back to reality... In the living world**_

**ICHIGO**

After the memorial, Ichigo went back to his house to tell the news, hopefully his dad would understand. He took a few turns and a few steps until he finally reached his destination, the Kurosaki clinic. He carefully opened the door and saw Ishin standing in front of him.

"So, how did it go?" He asked

Ichigo tried opening his mouth to say something but his dad beat him to it "don't tell me, he freaked out that I was alive didn't he?"

"Da-" again, Ichigo was cut off

"He liked the present didn't he?, I knew it, it took me forever to find those kind of things. I remember the time when I gave him a teddy bear and he got mad because he wasn't a child but I still gave it to him anyway, and to show his affection he threw it at my face! He really did got mad at me but at least this time it was a necklace, boy!, if that was a stuffed toy then-" Ishin was quickly cut off by Ichigo

"DAD! I DIDNT SAVE HIM OK!? HE DIED ONCE I FINISHED THE WAR. HES DEAD!"

Silence fell between the two of them

"When will his funeral start?" His father asked unemotionally

"We didn't find his body" Ichigo said, bringing more bad news "his memorial started a few hours ago, you can go if you want"

Ishin said nothing, instead he turned around and headed to the living room.

" dad" Ichigo said, making the adult shinigami stop, but he still didn't look back "I'm sorry, I failed"

"... I'm not sad that you failed, Ichigo...I'm just sad that we keep on losing some family members... Like your mom"

Once his father was out of sight, Ichigo quickly went up stairs to his room. Once he got there, he punched the wall with full force, making it crack.

"Damn it" he whispered to himself "I'm so weak, I can't save my mom, now I can't even save my little brother..."taicho

_**Somewhere in seireitei...**_

" one more pls" Rangiku asked after finishing her 11th drink. After she heard about her captains death, its like her world fell apart. Her captain meant everything to her, he was like her son damn it! She always takes care of him when he was having problems, it was the job of a fukitaicho to take care of their captain. But where was she that time? Was she too damn busy to notice.

_I COULDEVE SAVED HIM! _She thought _I- I COULDEVE..._

tears started to roll down her cheeks. Where was she that time? Where was she that time when he was suffering? That time when he needed her? That time when those Quincy bastards took him away from her and made him some kind of puppet?!

_**"It wasn't your fault" **_Haineko said, trying to lift the guilt out of her

_"Wasn't my fault? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WASNT MY FAULT!?"_ she screamed back at her zanpakto "_he needed me, I felt his voice trying to call me, but where was I? I was nowhere!"_

_**"You were fighting an enemy to protect soul society!" **_**H**aineko shouted back.

_"And I wasn't strong enough to defeat him faster for me to save captain..." _

Haineko didn't argue back, instead she let her master drink to make her sorrows wash away this night but in the morning, theyll just come back.

_**M**_

_**(N/a: thanks for reading this fan fiction, pls leave a review to tell me how my writing was or if I have any mistakes to correct , I'll update soon. Bye bye :3)**_

_-scarlet fire :3_


	2. found

_**Scarlet**__: __**hey there readers heres the next chappie, and now for Toshiro to say the disclaimer.**_

_**Toshiro**_: **Scarlet fire doesn't own bleach or any of the characters. I still don't get the point on why authors do this.**

_**Scarlet**_: **just go with the flow**

_**Toshiro**__: __** says the girl who can't even write fanfictions properly**_

_**Scarlet**_:'** stop teasing me already! (Crawls in a corner and cries)**

**M**

**In the kurosaki house hold...**

"Ichi-nii, are feeling alright?" Asked a very concerned Yuzu

Ichigo quickly snapped out of his thoughts and saw how concern his sister was for him "I'm fine Yuzu, don't worry about me"

"What do mean not worry about you?" she snapped back "Ever since you got back, you lock your self in your room, you punched the wall, you don't eat much, and your always spacing out"

The substitute was shocked, he never heard Yuzu lift her voice like that and he never heard her talk back before, but she did have a pointpoint, if he keeps doing what he's doing, then he's just making his sisters worry. But no matter what he does, he always end up thinking about him. The guilt was too much too handle, if only he can move on, but... He just... Can't...

"Ichi-nii" his sister shouted, making him snapp out of his thoughts again "are you really OK? Pls Ichi-nii, be honest"

Ichigo stared at her for a while, he wanted to tell them but he was afraid of seeing another sad expression again. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the door, hoping to get some air. "I'm gonna go out for a minute, I'll be right back"

"W-wait, Ichi-nii you-" just when she was about to say something, Ichigo slammed the door shut and continued walking outside.

The weather reports says that it would be bright and sunny today, but instead of feeling warm and cozy, it was freezing like the south pole outside. Ichigo stuttered as the cool air hit his skin, he wanted to go back inside and get his scarf but because of the way he behaved inside, he doesn't think that Yuzu would let him off this time.

While trying to ignore the cool weather, the substitute continued walking around town, hoping that he may forget slowly.

after a good long walk, he decided to go to the nearest cafe to heat himself up "one cup of green tea please" he ordered. The girl soon got his tea and gave his receipt" while looking for a seat he saw an orange haired girl near the entrance.

"Oi, Orihime" he called out

The orange blur soon heard her friends call and started heading to his direction "kunichiwa, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime greeted.

"Kunichiwa, Orihime, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for a place to get my mind of things"

"What things?"

Upon hearing the question, Orihime's smile quickly disapeared, leaving only a depressed expression. By just looking at her emotions, Ichigo knows what she's thinking about.

"Your thinking about him aren't you?"

The orange haired petite nodded

"Want to sit and talk?"

Again, she only gave a nodd. The orange haired shinigami soon found a table to chat but once they sat on the chairs, there was only complete silence.

Ichigo spoke first "so, how long have you been thinking?"

Orihime just silently sipped on her cup of tea and replied "quite a while"

"Hn..."

"What about you kurosaki-kun, why are you here?" She asked

"Same" he replied while looking at his tea

"I see..." She quickly shook off her sad expression and changed back to her smile "well, this was fun but I gotta go home, see you later, kurosaki-kun" without another word, she left

_This is going to be hard _he thought to himself

_**In a lab...**_

two figures were walking down a hallway

"So how's the project doing?" The first figure asked

"Its going pretty well, he will be waking up sooner or later-" the figure was cutt off as the sound of the alarm echoed through the walls

"I thought you said he should be waking up soon" the first figure shouted to his companion while running to the lab

"That's what I calculated"

Once they made it to the lab, they saw water spilled on the floor, along with a broken tube where their project was supposed to be.

"Shit! Check the cameras he can't gone that far" the first figure commanded.

"Hai" after a few buttons and levers, they saw their target "he's near to the exit!"

"Then block it idiot, send this place under lock down, we can't let him escape"

The second figure quickly pressed the button, letting the doors lock. But it was too late, their target was too fast and got out just in time.

"Shit!" The first figure shouted while throwing his mug to the wall " he's going to be so mad when he hears this..."

_**Back in the living world...**_

Night was coming so Ichigo decided to go home, he didn't want his sisters to be worrying about him, he already have enough problems today and he doesn't want to add it up. He finished his tea and started walking back.

Once he was near his household, he saw something laying down in front of their mail box. He carefully walked close to object, hoping it wasn't some crazy killer under the brown blanket, and kicked it a little "oi, are you OK?"

"..."

"Hey can you at least get off my family's property?"

"..."

Ichigo couldn't handle this any more , there is no way hes going to be late just because some person decided to sleep in someone's property. He reached down and tried to get the blanket off, to see the persons face.

But instead of expecting a stranger, the person had a white lock of hair and torqoise eyes that were hardly staring at him. He quickly pulled the blanket all the way through and he was right, it was Toshiro

_H-hes n-naked _he stuttered. Never the less, he covered the young prodigy again and carried him bridal style. He can't let Toshiro in the house, what will Karin say if she saw her best friend naked and being held by her brother!? Ichigo quickly shook the thought off of his head. Theres gotta be another way to get help...

That's when it hit him _Urahara Kisuke!_


	3. forgotten

**Scarlet: hey guys, here's another chappie hope you enjoy, and I also hope that there's reviews out there cuz I'm tottaly gonna cry for real this time if no one gives a review**

**Toshiro: now your just forcing them**

**Scarlet: I'm in a bad mood OK! My dad will see my card grades tomorrow and if I don't pass then I can't continue my fan fics!**

**Toshiro: well good luck with that**

**Scarlet: shut up! Now just do the disclaimer!**

**Toshiro: jeez, fine. Don't need to get bossy, scarlet fire doesn't own bleach or any of the characters. There are you happy!**

**Scarlet: ( pouting) hmp! Maybe...** **Oh, and just to let you people know, I'm making a fanfic soon about a bleach and inuyasha crossover, hope your looking forward for it :D**

M

**ICHIGO**

The substitute quickly picked Toshiro up, bridal style, and quickly headed to Uraharas shop. While on the way, people started looking at him as if he looked like a criminal, can they actually see Toshiro? No that's impossible, Ichigo just checked earlier that he wasn't in his gigai. how could they possibly see him?

_'What ever, that's not the real problem now, I has to get Toshiro to Uraharas shop fast!'_

while ignoring all of the weird glares that people gave him, he checked the young captains pulse to see if he was breathing. He quickly placed both of his fingers on Toshiro's neck and start searching, well he did found a pulse but it was very faint. Uraharas shop was still far away, could they actually make it on time?

_'Damn it! Just hold on a little longer Toshiro, I'm not gonna lose you again' _

On the journey that took, like, forever. They finally made it right in front of the doorsteps. "Urahara!" Ichigo shouted while hoping that the man would be at home. "Urahara, open the damn door already!"

"Hai hai hai, don't need to be rash" a voice spoke out. The man finally slides the door open and saw the bundle on Ichigo's arms "Kurosaki that can't be-"

"Yeah yeah, I know it's unbelieveable but he need help!"

"OK then, I'll prepare a room for him, while you just...get him dressed..."

"Hai"

After finding some night clothes for the child, Uraharas carefully examine him.

"Well?" Ichigo asked worriedly

"He's going to be fine, he's just having a fever. I already gave him medicine and he should be able to wake up tomorrow morning, you don't have to worry" Urahara carefully explained.

The substitute quietly let out a sight of relief. Finally he could get that burden out of his chest

"Kurosaki" Urahara called "would you explain why he's not dead but instead hes naked, wrapped around a blanket, soaking wet, and sick?"

"Hey!, I didn't do anything, I just saw him like this when I was heading home"

"Well then, this leaves only one solution then..."

"One solution?" Ichigo asked, being quite confused.

"Its possible that this is reincarnation..."

"What makes you think that?"

" HES FREAKING ALIVE DAMN IT! ARE SUPPOSING THAT THERES ANOTHER WAY TO GET BACK ALIVE CUZ I REALLY LIKE TO HEAR THAT OH GREAT AND SMART KUROSAKI, ARE YOU FORGETTING WHOSE THE MAD SCIENTIST HERE!"

"OK jeez, its possible for reincarnation, you don't have to shout"

"Sorry, I'm not good at being an all nighter"

"OK then, go back to sleep, I'll just set a bed here, and you can continue on whatever your dreaming of"

" OK then, good night"

"Good night" _what a weird day..._

**TOSHIRO**

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I...?_

The young captain suddenly woke up with a jolt, he quickly looked at his surroundings to see if anything happened, but all he saw was a window, a closet, and a door. He must be in a room...wait...A ROOM!

how did he get into a room!? He couldve sworn he was sleeping on the streets rather than this!

"Oh great, your awake" a voice spoke

Toshiro slowly turned around and saw a man, judging by his hair, he could be a punk. Is he going to hurt him? Who is he?where the heck am I?!

"Oi, Toshiro, stop glaring at me like that, your making me look like I'm a stranger to you" the man was about to reach and grab his hand but he quickly jerked away. "Toshiro, are you even OK?" He tried reaching to him again but this time Toshiro swat his hand away.

"W-who are you?"

"What are you talking about? You know me"

"No I don't so who are you!?" Toshiro had enough with this man, he kept on acting like he knows him but he doesn't, its obvious that he's trying to trick him on letting his guard down so that he could beat him up and drag him back to that _place_

He was never going to that place, he already escaped once and he's not going back again, ever again!

"Toshiro, its me Ichi-" the young prodigy cut him off

"Stop calling me Toshiro, that's not my name"

After saying those words the man grew silent, did he do something wrong?

"Toshiro, what happened to y-" again he was cutt off

"I told you to stop calling me that, my name is not Toshiro, where am I? And who are you?"

"..."

"I said who are you!?"

The man didn't reply, instead he just looked at him like he was some kind of monster. This was his chance, while he's distracted he could run at full speed and just make it out in no time. There was no way that he was gonna let this man take him away, he's never going back there again, he hates the place, he hates the people in there, he's never going back, never.

While Ichigo was still distracted, the young child made this his chance, he quickly got on his feet and ran to the exit as fast as his legs could carry him. Just when he thought that he was nearly outside, a hand grabbed him by the collar, making him stop.

He turned around and saw whose hand belongs to. It was another man,but he was more weird, he has blond hair, he has a fan on his other hand, and he's wearing some kind of weird hat. Was this the orange haired guys friend? How could he have been so stupid! He shouldeve knowns that he had companions. So much for his brilliant escape plan..

"Where do you think your going Toshiro-kun?" the guy with a weird hat asked

"my name is not Toshiro! So stop calling me that weirdo" he spat back

The guy with the weird hat stared at him blankly, just like the orange haired man."... Don't you even remember me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people, my name is not Toshiro and I don't know you people"

"Your joking right?"

" . . . . ."

"Do I look like I'm joking?! I really mean it! My name is not Toshiro and I don't know you people! Now put me down!"

Just in time, the orange haired boy started walking to their direction "Urahara, do you think that there's something wrong with him?'

Hmmm, I would say that it could be amnesia but when I called him by Toshiro, he said its not his name which means he must have another one. Amnesia is when the person lost his/her memories because they got hit in the head, but their supposed to forget their names, not remember another one"

"Oh, OK then" the young orange haired man turned to Toshiro's direction "what's your name then?"

There's no way I'm telling these guys my real name, they could drag me back to the place, they don't know my name? I'll just tell them a lie then and they won't notice its me, at least I got an advantage..

"My name is ryu"

**M**

**(N/A: omg it's an cliff hanger well hope you enjoy and pls leave some reviews, bye bye :3) -scarlet fire :3**


End file.
